Nada
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Una historia de maldad. Malfoycest: LuciusXDraco. ¿Que pasa cuando la ultima frontera de la perversion es dejada atras?


**Advertencias de la historia:**

One shot, breve, slash/yaoi, incesto, lemon/sexo grafico aunque no muy explícito, contenido adulto en cuanto a pensamientos.

Enjoy it.

**Notas:**

Ésta es una historia de pura maldad. Una historia humana que nos muestra todo el esplendor de esa criatura que es capaz de escribir el Macbeth e inventar pequeños cerebros mucho más efectivos que su primitivo cerebro orgánico. Una historia de ese hombre que es capaz de todo el bien, pero, sobre todo, de todo el mal.

*

***

*

**Nada.**

Lo que deseaba, mas incluso que aquellos labios tan delgados y aquellas caderas tan estrechas era la idea. La idea de estar cometiendo el acto más prohibido y anatemizado. De acuerdo, deseaba aquel cuerpo, pero podía satisfacer su lujuria con cualquier otro. En lo que tienen en medio de las piernas todos son iguales, por lo menos para él, para el modo en que los usa: tanto vale el rey como su grey; un hombre que una mujer.

¿Por qué entonces hacérselo a su hijo?

Porque esa criatura frágil de ojos grises jamás lo delataría. Jamás lo enfrentaría, jamás lo acusaría, jamás lo condenaría. Era un pequeño muñeco que había moldeado con sus propias manos: mimado, tímido, vulnerable.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus sienes mientras era sodomizado una y otra vez sobre sus sabanas con estampado infantil. Los alegres dibujitos de pelotas voladoras habían sido testigos mudos de tantas noches como aquella. Lucius jadeaba y lo taladraba sin piedad en aquel acto repetitivo que nada ha tenido de novedoso desde que el Hombre, esa bestia deificada, se irguió sobre sus extremidades inferiores en su caverna.

Mete-y-saca, mete-y-saca: mecánico, simple, efectivo: como cargar y descargar un fusil de la marca AK. Mete-y-saca y las terminaciones nerviosas volviéndose locas, las células de la piel especializadas en percibir la presión a punto de reventar con todas sus mitocondrias y un pobre niño que no sabe porque su padre le hace eso.

En la vasta oscuridad de la lujosa habitación solo los jadeos de Lucius se escuchan, el único destello que por momentos se ve es el de su cabello, de un rubio tan claro que parece haber sido arrebatado a la Luna. Unos ojos felinos, depredadores, despiadados: unos ojos en los que brilla la insania, la locura, la lujuria, ese torbellino de sensaciones intensas que lo hacen sentirse vivo. A los cuarenta años necesita demasiado para sentirse vivo: ha cometido tantos tabúes, roto tantas prohibiciones y enfrentado tantos retos que la vida le resulta insípida y para darle sabor, para divertirse, necesita traspasar de veras la última frontera.

Siente las lagrimas de su pequeño, ¡vida! que excitante es aquello. Aferra sus muslos delgados y los levanta, sosteniéndolos en alto mientras su verga intenta prender fuego en la mórbida cavidad de un chico demasiado atemorizado para sentir placer.

-¿Te gusta Draco?

-Si, padre.

¡Ah! ¡La belleza de las preguntas retóricas! La función no estaría completa sin esas excelsas líneas: yo hago mi parte, tú haces la tuya e tutti contenti.

Se escucha un aleteo y los golpecitos de un pico de ave contra el cristal: debe de ser el estúpido pedazo de mascota exótica que le ha comprado hace poco. No tiene de que quejarse su hijo: todos sus caprichos son satisfechos, no tiene más que pedir y se lo da.

"Pedid y se os dará": ¿no es esa la frase básica de cierta famosa doctrina?

Pero Lucius no se traga toda esa basura que el humanismo vomitó sobre la sociedad: el hombre como centro del universo. El hombre y su naturaleza bondadosa, seguir los dictados de su primera y espontánea voluntad…

¡Jajajajajaja!!!

A él lo que le salía de su primera y espontanea voluntad, o, mejor dicho, de los cojones era joderse a su hijo. Aferró sus muslos hasta dejar marcas en la blanca piel: gracias humanismo, ya ves que bondadoso soy.

-¡Ah, ahh, aahhh!!!

Tres guturales pujidos y tres latigazos de esperma en el interior de un jovencito de catorce años.

Lucius dejó de moverse y Draco dejó de morder el calcetín con el que había acallado sus gemidos de dolor… de dolor, mas que nada. De dolor, si, porque aunque era joven e inocente sabia que un padre no debe hacerle eso a su hijo. De dolor porque el quería a su padre y quería que este lo quisiera a cambio pero no así. Pero así era el único modo en que papá lo quería un poco, así el único modo en que ese hombre rubio no era distante y frio sino cercano y cálido, el único modo en que lo cubría de besos y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Así que aunque traicionara a mamá y aunque mamá sufriera ni modo: que se jodiera. De cualquier modo, como si fuera a ser tan tonto para decírselo.

Para decírselo y perder aquellos momentos tan íntimos y tan dolorosos.

Su padre había salido de él y estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, metiéndole los dedos con desgana, para sentir aquella pegajosa humedad.

-Padre… duele…

Su vocecita quejumbrosa, su expresión tierna adivinada más que vista en la oscuridad. Lucius añadió el dedo meñique a los tres con que lo penetraba y movió su mano con gusto. ¡Vida! Si, aquello la vida, llena de sabor, de excitación… Draco gritó, tal vez de dolor, si, le gustaba pensar que era de dolor. Cuando el pequeño putito sacara lo Malfoy y lo disfrutara seria menos divertido… ¿y después? ¿Cuándo la adrenalina de la novedad se hubiera perdido, que? ¿Qué quedaría?

La verdad cayó sobre Lucius como el péndulo sobre el poeta condenado. Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos en la oscuridad, con los dedos muy metidos en el culo de su hijo, pues se había dicho la verdad que había tratado de evadir.

Después de aquello ya no quedaba nada.

Nada.

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

Ojala no esten muy decepcionadas si buscaban sexo truculento (ya habra ocasion para ello) pero ayer esto fue lo que me salio de los cojones para el primer Malfoycest que publico.

Byebye beautifuls.


End file.
